


Togetherness

by Schneekristall



Category: DTM - Fandom, Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Being Cheesy, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Season ending, being in love, being in nature, dtm related, giving comfortness, having each others back, no fe mention, taking the others mind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/pseuds/Schneekristall
Summary: It have been two tough weekends for Robin in Zolder, so Nico decides to take him with him to Switzerland to get the DTM off of his mind.
Relationships: Robin Frijns/Nico Müller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts).



> Hei!  
> I really had fun writing this. I got the idea with the sweet chestnuts while being with the kids in the forest. Luckily I got a paring that idea worked out ;)  
> Hope you like it and has as much fun reading it as I had writing it!  
> Read and enjoy ;)  
> Sanni

Togetherness

The moment Nico woke up he looked out of his bedroom window. He had some plans for the day, which would be more fun if the weather was fine. Not that he didn’t like the rain, he actually loved it if it wasn’t too heavy. How the light was filtered, the feeling of the droplets on his skin and the smell of the grass afterwards. But he knew that the person on his right side would absolutely put his foot down for Nico’s plan if it would be raining. He wouldn’t like it with sun either. But the Swiss knew he could get him come with him the moment his partner realizes that it wouldn’t be raining.  
So Nico was pleased with the sun shining through the window, illuminating the forest and the mountains a few kilometres away. He took a deep breath and despite the closed window he had the feeling of smelling the grass and the leafs which were still damp from the rain that night. Around the higher parts of the mountains Nico could still see the mist hanging, creating beautiful cathedrals of light with the rays of the sunshine. All in all a perfect autumn morning.  
He would really liked to relish this view with his boyfriend. But the Swiss decided to let Robin sleep for a bit longer as he knew the Dutchman was insufferable when being woken up on a day he could sleep in. The young driver chuckled about his boyfriends antics. On the one hand he envied his ability to fall asleep where ever and whenever he wanted. On the other hand Robin almost always looked beyond cute while was sound asleep. Especially when he was lying somewhere in the garage or the motorhome during a race weekend, still wearing his racing suit. If Nico would be honest with himself and the world than he would have to admit that he has a folder with almost 1000 pictures of Robin sleeping saved on his computer. Safely hidden from Robin. Otherwise the folder would be deleted before Nico could say ‘I love you!’ And one of those pictures was also his phone wallpaper.

Robin woke up to the smell waffles and coffee. He took a deep breath to get more of this delicious scent into his nose. A wide smile sneaked onto his face, curling his lips up. He cuddled himself deeper into the blankets, soaking in the warm radiating from them. Nico’s pillow embraced safely in his arms he closed his eyes again. And he sure would have fallen asleep again if it wasn’t for the open curtains. He grumbled while kicking off his blanket. ‘Why does Nico always have to left the curtains open after getting up?’ A sigh paired with a yawn got out of his mouth while he got out of the bed himself, rubbing the sleepy dust out of his eyes. Slowly and with careful little steps he walked down the stairs, following the smell of breakfast.  
The Dutchman managed to get into the kitchen without getting noticed by his boyfriend. He walked over, noticing the desk which was laid in a beautiful décor. Colourful autumn leafs, rose hips, cones, hazelnuts and walnuts. And yes, also lit candles. He approached his DTM teammate from behind embracing him, placing his head at Nico’s blade bone.  
“Good morning sleepyhead!”, said Nico with a fond smile, placing one of his hands on top of Robin’s over his belly. “Morning!” Robin’s voice was still heavy and deep from the sleep, letting the Swiss chuckle. “Just a few more minutes than breakfast is ready. If you like you can get yourself a cappuccino and sit already at the table.” A soft kiss at his neck and the loosening of arms around his body was all answer he got.  
“What’s the reason I deserve this?” Robin make a hand gesture to include the whole table, cause beside the romantically laid table, the cappuccino and waffles Nico had put different kinds of berries, kiwis, bananas, chocolate sauce and most of all Hagelslag! “I love you and you had two disastrous weekends in Zolder. But most of all because I love you!”  
“Thank you!”, was all Robin said. He wasn’t one for the big words and most of all not for many words. But the soft, caring way he said it and the look in his eyes showed him the love Robin had for him.

<~>

“Nico do we really have to go for a walk through the woods?” Robin’s voice was nearly whining, as he was putting his hands even deeper into the pockets of his jacket. His head was hidden between his shoulders, a beanie deep into his face. He was trying to expose as less as possible to the cold air as he could. The addressed one was shaking his head with light laughter. He put his arms around his Dutch boyfriend and pulled him close into his chest. “Darling… I know you don’t like to be outside when it’s cold. But take a look at this beautiful place. So wonderful like you. The sunlight reflecting from the leafs sparkles like your eyes. The calm and quietness of nature, just like you. It feels relaxing, soothing to be here, like it feels being with you. Smelling the fresh breeze, listening to the birds. It always brings me back to the ground. Just like being with you does.” He gently stroked over Robin’s cheek. “Calm, quiet, beautiful, just like you!” He repeated once again.  
Robin smiled and planted a little kiss on his loved one’s lips. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin our day for you.”  
“Oh you didn’t! Maybe just try to enjoy it a little?” A confirmatory nod was all the answer he needed to took Robin’s hand into his and leave the path to lead them more into the woods.

He knew that it wasn’t easy for Robin after the two weekends in Zolder. First he had put himself out during the Sunday race with a stupid mistake in the pit exit. And during the opening laps of the second Sunday race the next weekend he was put out by Fabio Scherer. It wasn’t on purpose, he had been hit himself. But it meant that Robin’s chances for the DTM title had been crashed out. And to top it all René was having great races overtaking both of them. So Robin was not only missing out on the title but probably also on the second place. And even if he wasn’t saying anything in that direction Nico could clearly see how it gnawed at him. How the thought of only coming third after such a good season – the best so far – was eating the little Dutchman up. And as much as Nico wanted to help him, he knew that he couldn’t help the older one, as he had his own chance to become champion this season. To beat his Audi brand mate. It was one of his biggest wishes. He wanted to win this trophy, this title. And so all he could do was support Robin and trying to get the title battle off of his mind.  
After that second Sunday race it broke Nico’s heart to see Robin so exhausted and without hope. He was smiling, but his eyes didn’t sparkle and shine. They seemed cold and dead, even after a little kiss before going to bed. So he made the decision to get Robin away from everything and to give him a wonderful and relaxed time.

“Oh look!” Nico’s voice sounded excited and happy, just like a little kid seeing the presents under the Christmas tree. “Hmm, what?” Robin looked at him, slightly uninterested and mostly like he was pushed out of the depth of his head. “There”, the Swiss knelt down and took something into his hand, before showing it to his boyfriend. “are sweet chestnuts. We should gather a few and roast them over the fire later.”  
“Sweet chestnut? You can eat chestnuts?” The Dutchman was unsure, he had never heard that you can eat chestnuts. But Nico simply nodded and started to pick them up. “Yes, I think they are the only ones you can eat. And we eat them quite a lot here in Switzerland.” He put the chestnuts into his pockets and got up after he saw the still unsure and concerned look on Robin’s face. A small smile on his face. “Let’s try it, okay? If you don’t like it I eat them all alone.” He tightly embraced the shorter man into his arms, leaning his head against the Dutch’s one. Rubbing soothing circles over the other man’s back Nico closed his eyes, breathing in the so well known scent of his love and the forest.  
“I know it is hard for you at the moment Robin. You had two shit weekends which kicked you out of the title fight, and probably out of the one for the runner-up too. But nothing of all this matters here. You had a great season so far and we gonna end it on a high. But underneath these trees it is just you and me. The world outside is far away and to be honest I am not interested in it. All that matters for me now is that cute, tinny sleepyhead in my arms, cause he is the person I love with all my heart. And the one who hopefully stays there for the rest of our lives.” Nico whispered those words into Robin’s ears, his hands were caressing the older one’s back. His nose buried deep in Robin’s hair.  
“Tinny?” Robin muttered against the chest of his boyfriend, making Nico chuckling. “I love you too Robin.” Said man huffed and hit him half-heartedly, which only made the Swiss chuckle more and hugging the Dutchman even closer. “I never said that!”, he grumbled, but smiled nonetheless. “But...”; he got up on his toes and dabbled a little kiss onto the younger one’s lips. “I love you.” He broke away from the hug, stepping back a few steps. “Sometimes at least.”  
“Sometimes?” Nico looked at him, shocked, but Robin could still tell that his boyfriend wasn’t offended and understood his joke. But that didn’t mean that Nico wouldn’t chase after the light brown haired man. He chased him through the forest directly into the undergrowth. The bright laughter of both men echoed through the woods.

Later that evening, it was already dark, the couple was sitting on one of the deck chairs in Nico’s garden. All cuddled up, wrapped in a warm and soft blanket. Nico had his arms secure around Robin’s waist, who was sitting on the Swiss’ lap, his eyes unfocused into the flames. Robin had his head lying onto Nico’s shoulder, eyes closed and contentedly humming a tune of a song Nico didn’t know. The crackle of flames the only sound next to their breathing and Robin’s humming.  
“I think the sweet chestnuts are ready. Could you get up for a few moments so I can get them out of the pan.” Robin grumbled, but still sat himself onto the other chair, wrapping the blanket more tightly around him. “Sorry, mein Liebling.” He kissed Robin soft and short before he got them out of the pan. “They just have to cool down a little bit and then we can eat them:” He dragged Robin back onto his lap and kissed him longingly, with all his love. His hands once again around Robin’s waist, his thumb making circles on his belly,  
They sat like this for several minutes, just enjoying the company of one another. Trading sweet, soft kisses and whispering affectionate words. “I think we can try the sweet chestnuts.” Nico took one and pealed it before he held it at Robin’s lips. Carefully the Dutchman opened his mouth and bit of a little bit. Nervous Nico watched the expression on his face. Trying to figure out how his boyfriend liked it. “Not bad.”, said Robin after he ate the whole chestnut out of Nico’s hand with kissing his fingers at the last bite. “But there is something I like much more.” And with those words he placed his lips on those of his boyfriend and kissed him with all his love.

_Bonus:_  
Tiered and sad Nico opened the door to his hotel room. He just came back from the last race of the 2020 DTM season. The last race of the Class 1 cars. A race he had lost. Not only the race but also the championship. Sighing he kicked the door closed and looked astonished at the laid table in the middle. Nice tablecloth, compatible napkins and three candles.  
“Oh you are already here.” Pleasantly surprised Robin came out of the bathroom, a smile adorning his face. He took Nico’s hand and drew him close. “No matter what happened the last races and no matter what will happen in the future: Ik hou van jou!” He kissed him softly and led him to the table. “I hope you like Vermicelles.”  
“Vermi…?” Robin lifted the hood from the plates and then the Swiss understood. “Vermicelles.” He said smiling before kissing Robin soft and feeding him with the Swiss dessert.  
They both knew that they would always have each other’s back, no matter how hard racing would hit them. That their love is all they need in those moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Liebling - My darling (German)  
> Ik hou van jou - I love you (Dutch)  
> Vermicelles - Dessert of sweet chestnut puree  
> And yes sweet chestnut is eatable and the Swiss really have quite a few dishes with it. And it isn't a visit at the Christmas Market for me without them.


End file.
